Mastering the Beast. Hiroki vs Kyūbi
A white haired man seemed to be meditating in the center of a large room. A boy and a girl were both watching him. "Looks like he's finally gonna try it." The girl said, watching Kaito. "You can keep tabs on him Hantai." The boy said, yawning as he lied down on the stone floor to sleep. Hantai groaned. "Shippū-kun, for once in your life, get up and do something!" Shippū didn't reply, so Hantai turned her attention to Kaito. Nine-Tails Kaito was floating in a dark water, and looked around to see that he was in that same familiar forest. Despite being underwater, he could breathe. The same as last time. He drifted over to a cage of trees, where he could feel the Fox's chakra. "Kaito..." The Fox's deep, menacing voice sounded through the trees. "Why do you come here?" Kaito sighed. His hand began to glow. "You already know why I'm here, Nine-Tails. I'm here to learn how to master your chakra." The Nine-Tails' eyes narrowed, but he didn't say a thing. The boy was going to release the Triquetra Demon Seal. There was no need to stop him. "To be honest, I'm not looking forward to this at all. But, I'm going to have to master your power eventually, and now is as good a time as any. And I might as well pay you back for what you did to me when we first met." Kaito said, placing his hand on the seal. and the trees began to unlock, moving apart to stand like normal trees. TAs Kaito jumped back, the Fox wasted absolutely no time in attacking Kaito, releasing blood and chakra into the air, and then compressing it and unleashed a Tailed Beast Ball at him. Kaito held out his arms as if for a hug, and the Tailed Beast Ball dissapeared in a flash resembling a Triquetra. A Triquetra flash appeared again as it release the Tailed Beast Ball, which slammed right into the Fox. Kaito breathed in deep. That jutsu was rather taxing on such a large amount of chakra. The Nine-Tails, however surprised by the attack, recovered quickly enough. No sooner had he recovered than he attacked Kaito, slamming his gigantic paw into the shinobi, hurling him quite a distance away. Kaito drew his sword, and from it, launched a wave of chakra from his blade at the Nine-Tails, which hit head on. As soon as it was distracted, a ghostly image of Kaito emerged from his body, latching onto to a ghostly image of the Fox - it's chakra - and it began to tug at the Nine-Tails' chakra, pulling it in. Kaito though things we're going smoothly, until the Nine-Tails' image began to pull his own chakra away. Kaito immediately cut the link between the two chakras, and floated back in the water. The Nine-Tails was still powerful enough to fight back. He didn't have much of a hope here. A little help The Nine-Tails began to charge up another Tailed Beast Ball, determined to incernate his Jinchūriki. He let the blast rip, and it heated the water as it flew towwards Kaito. Once again, it banished in that Triquetra flash, and it was let loose from the void right back at the Nine-Tail's. This time, however, the powerful Bijū was ready, raising it's tails up to deflect the blast. Kaito was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected that to backfire on him. Because he had a rather low reperoire, he had been counting on reflection damage. He sat limply in the the water for a moment, drained. The Fox, however, was not just going to wait. It took action, roaring, which caused the water to vibrate as it moved towards Kaito. However, it soon found itself blocked by petals. "So this is your "mindscape"." Hantai's voice sounded from next to Kaito. "Got a thing for water I assume?" She ran her around around in the water, surprised she could breathe. As the petals parted the Nine-Tails, growling, practically snarled at the sight of Hantai. "YOU!" He roared. "You're the one who sealed me in this boy!" "Oh dear, he's got quite an attitude." Hantai said, placing a hand over her ears. "Loud too." "How did you get in here?" Kaito asked, surprised. "It's my seal isn't it? I can tweak it any way I want to allow me entry." "I see. I'd be thanking you on bended knee if it weren't for the fact that we are staring down death." Kaito replied dryly. "Don't worry, I've got it." Hantai replied, extending an arm. Chains immediately launched from her body and began to wrap around the fox. With a simple tug, the fox fell, struggling in the water as a turtle on land would on it's back. "Do it now, before he get's back up." Kaito gripped his sword, and began to pour a great amount of his chakra into his blade. Bracing himself, he let it fire from the tip, releasing a huge blast of chakra which slammed into the fox. The fox struggled however, and Kaito raised his sword. "One more!" Kaito launched a blast of chakra from his blade into the large wave fired already, which forced the fox to fly back, separating it from it's chakra. Kaito began to pull the chakra in, and it seeped in much easier this time, filling him with power. It lit him on fire, the red chakra crackling like flames, though his seal stayed pretty much the same. Before the fox could even make another move, Kaito placed his hand on his seal, resealing it, and trapping the fox in a new seal, a seal of water. Kaito awoke from his training, sitting in the middle of the white room. Shippū opened an eye. "How'd it go?" "He did it." Hantai replied. "The fox has been suppressed, and it's chakra separated from it's will." "Excellent. Onto phase 2." The End